<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty in Pink by theMadStarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875169">Pretty in Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker'>theMadStarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His door was locked for privacy and the blinds on the windows turned down. </p><p>For Tony, this was a necessary step because it provided him with two things.</p><p>The first was the obvious message that he wasn't to be disturbed. </p><p>The second was so that no one would see his cute little intern bent over on his lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Hugs &amp; Kisses 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty in Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for sublimestarker for the Valentine's event on Tumblr,. Prompts were spanking and/or daddy kink.</p><p>Hope they like it ahhhhh–</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had this monthly meeting about how well Stark Industries was doing. It was him and a handful of managers. Someone would do a short little presentation and have 30 minutes of the spotlight where they talked about the company's progress and development.</p><p>By itself, the meeting bored Tony to tears.</p><p>He could've scheduled it for another time. Hell, he could've outright canceled it and it wouldn't have made a difference except Pepper would give him one of those long stares that screamed Disappointment.</p><p>So, it was better to bite the bullet than upset the most powerful woman in his company.</p><p>He could make do with that. In fact, he had a cheat system in place and found the best distraction to help pass the time. The best and the prettiest.</p><p>He never needed an excuse for it but today, he had the best reason for inviting his pretty little intern into his office.</p><p>Peter accepted the invite, all too eager to please.</p><p>Everyone knew that Peter had a crush on his boss, but what they didn't know was that Tony more than happily returned his affections. And sometimes, Peter liked to act out and see how far he could push until <em>someone</em> eventually noticed. It was a rather daring risk for someone who was only supposed to be an intern.</p><p>So far, to Peter's exasperation, no one had figured it out. It amused Tony, but he couldn't let his baby boy play such a dangerous game. Besides, Tony thought that Peter teasing his daddy during their team meetings earned him some punishment.</p><p>"Punishment…?" Peter's voice had hitched, brown eyes wide with emotions. He couldn't fool Tony though, not when his bottom lip trembled from sheer anticipation.</p><p>That was how they found themselves in the situation they were in now.</p><p>In Tony's large, spacious office, he had a comfy little couch. With the minutes of the next meeting ticking down, he settled himself there. His door was locked for privacy and the blinds on the windows turned down.</p><p>For Tony, this was a necessary step because it provided him with two things.</p><p>The first was the obvious message that he wasn't to be disturbed.</p><p>The second was so that no one would see his cute little intern bent over on his lap.</p><p>It was a good thing he remodeled his office. Good that he had the walls sound-proofed abd had decided to get such a comfortable piece of furniture. It was for both their comfort because while Peter had a smaller stature than Tony, he was all lean muscle. He was a heavy weight over Tony's lap but the older man wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>His young lover had come in, a nervous bounce in his step but all eager for Tony's attention. The boy also knew that Tony had a scheduled meeting so as the minutes ticked down, his heart rate picked up and his between his legs, an undeniable little bulge that truly gave away what a slut he was for his boss.</p><p>It only took one hard stare and a gentle tap of his knee for the boy to rush forward, slender fingers fumbling with the buttons on his clothes. Tony had his intern stripped down to nothing but his socks and tie in less than a minute.</p><p>All that peachy pink skin was on display and it was all for Tony.</p><p>Tony had complete use of his hands.</p><p>He loved his tech and Friday, while a bit cheeky, still dialed up the meeting and projected the presentation that was to be used. Baby girl was smart enough to turn off their video, as well as mute his mic because there was little to no chance that there wouldn't be some questionable sounds once Tony really got into it.</p><p>With Peter squirming and wiggling in his lap, there was no doubt that Tony would truly be inspired in the next thirty minutes.</p><p>First things first.</p><p>The invited members pinged online once they entered the online meeting and one by one, their video turned on. Of course, no one question Tony's lack of video though there were probably some unspoken concerns about it.</p><p>"Hey guys, thanks for joining in," Tony began, his voice friendly and professional as though he didn't have his pretty intern naked on his lap, just waiting to be touched. His palm was a warm weight over the boy's exposed ass as he talked. "We got some great numbers in the past quarter and a pretty little presentation to prove it. So instead of wasting our time with my rambling, I'll turn it over to the one and only Bruce Banner."</p><p>"Thanks, Tony," Bruce's quiet but soothing voice came on. "Not sure if you knew, but your video is off."</p><p>Of course, Bruce would be the one to call him out on it.</p><p>Peter tensed beneath his palm and he looked up, wide-eyed at the supervisor's comment</p><p>"That's why I like you, Banner. Always so observant," Tony joked easily. "Don't worry about it. Got some code in the works and just happened to mess with some things. I made sure not to crash the servers though."</p><p>A few chuckles were made and no one commented on the fact that Tony very rarely made mistakes but sometimes when he did, it was that serious.</p><p>Bruce gave a non-committal hum. Tony could tell he wanted to pursue it more, but the meeting had an agenda and lunch was an hour away. No one wanted to be delayed for lunch.</p><p>"Alright, Tony," Bruce relented before he launched into his presentation.</p><p>Now, Tony could begin his fun.</p><p>At first, he did nothing but sit there, giving his attention to Bruce's presentation. This lasted for only a minute or two but for Peter, it was already too long of a wait.</p><p>He squirmed beneath Tony's palm, inadvertently rubbing his half hard cock against Tony's expensive suit. He probably liked the way it felt, all that expensive cloth being saturated by his scent and precome.</p><p>"Behave, baby," Tony said firmly. "You've already earned some punishment for the stunt you pulled earlier. Do you really want to add to it?"</p><p>Peter froze at the words before he relaxed into the position. He tilted his face up, looking over his bare shoulder to give Tony a complacent smile.</p><p>"No, of course not, sir," Peter answered obediently.</p><p>"Hmm," was Tony's only response. They've played this game plenty of times for him to believe in Peter's sweet words.</p><p>It didn't take much longer until his baby boy once again tested Tony's patience. This time, Tony felt warm fingers pet his ankle as Peter inched his dress pants up to touch his skin. The touch was featherlight but it was ticklish enough that it pulled Tony's attention away from the meeting.</p><p>Tony smiled in good humor but used it as his first excuse to give that lovely ass a warning spank.</p><p>Peter may have been expecting some retaliation but he still squeaked at the impact.</p><p>"What are you doing, hmm?" Tony said like he didn't know.</p><p>Just one smack wasn't enough to leave an imprint, not with the gentle force Tony had used. But he had no doubt that he could get the boy's ass to turn a lovely pink for him.</p><p>He rubbed the light pink splotch that had blossomed across Peter's skin.</p><p>"Nothing," came Peter's reply. He gave Tony another smile but this time, his lips curled up in a coquettish grin.</p><p>"I don't know, baby," Tony murmured, voice low and contemplative, "I think you're being naughty again."</p><p>Peter protested, of course, he did, but his cock was fully hard now and it dug into Tony's thigh.</p><p>"I think you're trying to rile daddy up," Tony continued, "I think being such a naughty boy gets you hard. I also think, sweetheart, that you love it when daddy makes you cry from spanking your ass."</p><p>Peter's mouth trembled but he didn't dare refute it. Pleased, Tony rubbed the boy's cheek almost lovingly.</p><p>"Let's see how long it takes you to admit it, hmm?" It was the only warning Tony gave before he gave another firm smack to the boy's ass.</p><p>"Mr. Stark– Ah!" Peter's voice cut off as his body shuddered from the impact. "Oh– S-sir…!"</p><p>"Already getting worked up?" Tony teased gently. He knew just how much Peter loved this. "We're just getting started, baby."</p><p>The boy's head hung between his shoulders as he tried to relax into the impact. He was sensitive to every hit and only growing more and more acutely aware of each one as they landed right over the fleshy muscle of his ass.</p><p>Tony started off with almost gentle swats. The sound of his palm smacking on flesh did more to provoke them than the actual sting of it.</p><p>it didn't stay that way for long. Peter's distracting wiggling inspired the older man to up the ante sooner rather than later. Too gentle and his baby would get impatient.</p><p>The impact of his hand against the other's ass made such a satisfying sound and the marks deepened in color. The faint pink splotches grew more noticeable, more vibrant… More beautiful.</p><p>"That's more like it," Tony grunted when Peter could no longer keep quiet.</p><p>He still had some work to do before the boy was shamelessly moaning for him, but it was only a matter of time. Tony wasn't going to let the boy off easy though and Peter didn't expect nor want him to.</p><p>Tony fell into a steady rhythm as he delivered each smack in a calculated but unhurried pace. His boy took it well too, so beautifully responsive. He loved watching Peter jerk on his lap, his entire body shuddering from pleasure. He loved to aim right over the most generous part of his ass just to see the way it bounced as a result.</p><p>The sounds he pulled from his boy were encouragement enough. The soft little gasps and choked off moans made him so hard. Knowing how much Peter liked this always got him so riled up. He knew Peter could feel it too, the way Tony's cock thickened and grew, now straining against his pants right beneath his belly.</p><p>Peter squirmed a lot more in response. One hand clung onto Tony's knee while the other curled under his head.</p><p>All the while, the meeting continued. The voices were drowned out by the sound of Tony's palm coming down on Peter's ass as well as the intern's soft, encouraging moans. There were pauses for questions and comments from the other members, but Tony's mind processed all that information for later.</p><p>Peter's ass was turning such a pretty pink and it was with a particularly harsh smack that finally–</p><p>"<em>Daddy…!</em>" The boy mewled, jolting in place.</p><p>Tony paused, hand gently rubbing over the spots of impact.</p><p>"Hmm? What is it, baby?" Tony encouraged.</p><p>The skin beneath his palm felt so warm and it glowed a rosy hue.</p><p>"I'm– I'm sorry," Peter said, wiggling into the touches.</p><p>"Sorry for what," Tony questioned. "Tell Daddy what you're sorry about."</p><p>He squeezed and massaged the aching flesh, cock twitching between his legs with each soft whimper the boy gave.</p><p>"I–I teased daddy during the meeting," Peter whispered against his arm.</p><p>It was still loud enough for Tony to pick up though, otherwise, he would've given the boy's ass another gentle snack.</p><p>For a moment, Tony didn't answer. He let Peter wait in anticipation for the next move. Made him squirm a bit more just to feel Tony's hand on him as well as rub against Tony's cock.</p><p>"I believe you, sweetheart," Tony murmured. "Come. Give daddy a kiss."</p><p>Carefully, Peter pulled himself upright and maneuvered his legs so he could sit on Tony's lap. The older man helped him maintain his balance as he did so. Gingerly, the boy settled his sore ass right over the straining bulge of Tony's erection.</p><p>His face was flushed but the color wasn't as deep as the ones on his ass. There was a sheen of wetness in his eyes and it only enraptured Tony even more. Peter looked so pretty when he cried and even better when he begged</p><p>He circled Tony's neck with lean arms and gave Tony wanted.</p><p>The kiss was sweet. Peter's lips were petal soft against him before they spread open, the boy's tongue peeking out and lazily entwining with Tony's. Peter's way of showing appreciation for his daddy's leniency.</p><p>Tony's hands slipped from his trim waist and slid over the intern's ass. He, once again, gave the sore muscles a nice little squeeze and made Peter jerk and gasp against his mouth.</p><p>"I believe you, kiddo," Tony chuckled upon seeing the wide-eyed gaze. "Doesn't mean we're finished."</p><p>With their bodies pressed so close together, Tony felt the way Peter's breath hitched. Those pretty lips trembled and he shuddered from the implication of more.</p><p>And yet, Peter knew exactly what to do.</p><p>He reached between their bodies and with shaky hands, undid his boss' belt and zipper. Tony watched as Peter kicked his lips, hand reaching in and gently tugging his cock out from his underwear and pants.</p><p>Tony leaned him, nipping at a red tinged ear.</p><p>"You know where the lube is," Tony murmured.</p><p>He didn't have to lift a finger. Peter obeyed, such a good boy now after his punishment.</p><p>Tony got a good view of Peter's pink little ass as he got up and retrieved the small bottle of lube from the desk. If he hadn't already been red in the face, Tony was sure he would've blushed right then and there when he saw the way Tony was looking at him.</p><p>A hard, pink cock bobbed between pale thighs. And his skin was a beautiful rosy color, down his chest, on his cheeks. His ass. Truly a beautiful sight, one much better than the slides Bruce was presenting.</p><p>From there, Tony took his revenge for Peter's earlier teasing. With his lap full of an eager and desperate intern, Tony had Peter slick up his cock.</p><p>"Get me ready," Tony commanded him.</p><p>At the same time, the older man got a generous amount of lube and reached between Peter's cheeks. He played with the boy's hole, rubbing a wet finger along the rim, teasing and circling.</p><p>Peter's hips jerked against him, tight little thrusts that had his needy cock bumping against Tony's stomach, dripping precome. When he felt Peter's hand falter on his cock, he gave the boy a warning swat.</p><p>"Ah…" Peter moaned. His hand tightened around Tony's length and he continued his task.</p><p>"Good boy," Tony murmured, biting a mark on his pristine neck.</p><p>The press of teeth and tongue had his sweet boy whining even more, but the words encouraged him to keep up his task.</p><p>Tony was barely paying attention to the meeting now. His attention was focused on the tight little hole sucking his finger in. He knew, though, that the meeting would be ending soon and he wanted his pretty intern on his cock before then.</p><p>"Put it in," Tony groaned at him. Large hands spreading his link cheeks apart.</p><p>"Mm, yes, yes–" Peter breathed out, already angling Tony's cock just where he needed it to be.</p><p>They both groaned when Peter sank down, the thick girth spreading his tight hole apart. He was so eager for it that he was already bouncing on it before he got to the root.</p><p>Tony gave a low, strained chuckle.</p><p>"Can't even wait till you get it all in, huh?" Tony teased him. "Here, let daddy help."</p><p>He gripped Peter's ass hard and used his handfuls to push him down while snapping his hips up.</p><p>"Oh, <em>fuck–</em>"</p><p>Tony made sure to get every inch. The sound of their bodies coming together was even more satisfying than when he was spanking the boy. It felt better too, Peter's body so tight and hot around him.</p><p>A couple more minutes of this, of harsh, mind-numbing pleasure for them both as Tony took control. Peter melted in his arms as he clung onto the older man, whimpering and pleading with breathless moans of "<em>Ah– Daddy, fuck! Right there… Mm!</em>"</p><p>Tony worked him up, bouncing the boy on his cock and then grinding in deep at the end.when his breath was coming out in harsh pants, Tony tugged the boy close, arms wrapped around him tightly as he started a deep grind.</p><p>"Meetings wrapping up, baby," Tony informed him. He nipped the boy's jaw, a little harsh in his teasing. "Think you can get daddy to come inside before it does? Know you love being filled with daddy's come."</p><p>A desperate nod and glazed over brown eyes. Peter's mouth was kiss swollen and still hungry for more.</p><p>"Go on, then," Tony purred and Peter didn't disappoint.</p><p>He took up the task religiously, rolling his hips and bouncing on Tony's cock. He was a beautiful sight of colors. Tight, pink little nipples, hard and in desperate need if pinching. Sweet mouth gasping open as he rode his boss, desperate to feel Tony unload inside him.</p><p>He knew just how to do it, so good at making his daddy come.</p><p>"You gotta come too, baby," Tony panted when he felt that tight coil of pressure in his groin. "You can do it– Come on my cock like a good boy–"</p><p>Peter whimpered. Besides his cock rubbing against Tony's suit, neither of them had given it much attention. It was for that reason that Tony had mercy on the panting boy and wrapped a large hand around the twitching length.</p><p>The reaction was instant. Peter cried out at the stimulation and threw his head back. He shot off right there, cock twitching and spurting all over Tony's suit.</p><p>Satisfied, Tony gave a couple of rough thrusts into the convulsing body, groaning harshly against Peter's neck as he came. Buried to the root, he got every drop in as deep as possible.</p><p>"Alright, guys, thanks for coming," Bruce's voice filtered in at the end. "We had a really productive meeting! Enjoy your lunch!"</p><p>The meeting closed.</p><p>Tony chuckled against Peter's shoulder. Peter nuzzled closer, still seated on his cock but seeking Tony's lips.</p><p>They shared a slow passionate kiss before Peter groaned and slipped off his lap.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Tony asked but he couldn't be bothered to be too concerned.</p><p>He watched Peter with lazy eyes as Peter got on his knees and leaned in close. His pink little tongue swipes up the mess he made on Tony's suit and he smiled up at him.</p><p>"Cleaning daddy up…" Peter's lips curled into a sinful smile.</p><p>It looked like they weren't done, after all. They had the whole lunch hour and Even if they went over… Well, Tony was the boss. His fingers found themselves in Peter's curls as he leaned forward once more, wicked smile in place.</p><p>"Good boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗</p><p>You can find me on tumblr ♡<br/><a href="Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com">the-mad-starker</a><br/>Feel free to say hi. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>